


The Morning After

by TheDrow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Morning After, sex step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrow/pseuds/TheDrow
Summary: Alec Lightwood returns to the apartment the morning after the “sex step”.. felt like this scene deserved some angst and some life added into it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	The Morning After

Alec paused before he opened the door, his heart beating faster. He had so much to tell Magnus, but for the moment he was swept up in the rush of his breath catching, and the memory of the warlock -  _ his  _ warlock’s - honey skin pressing into him. The hungry kisses. The dexterous fingers gripping him, stroking him... He sucked in his lip, swearing he could still taste the sweet lip balm that had been left behind. His muscles tightened in memory of those warm fingers nestling into the back of his neck, drawing him in closer, as if trying to merge them together with mere mundane strength. Alec ran a hand down his rune covered arm, wondering at the flush of goosebumps that had formed. 

The door swung inward before Alec could do anything to cover the physical evidence of where his thoughts were headed. There  _ he _ was… it had only been a few hours since Alec had left, but he found himself drinking in the sight before him as if seeing it for the first time.

“Back so soon?” The smile in the warlock’s voice was echoed in his beautiful amber eyes. Alec admired them, wondering not for the first time this morning, if he could see through the glamour. There were flecks of gold in those eyes, Alec noted, even glamoured as they were.    
  
Alec hesitated to respond, instead silently studying Magnus in the late morning light, unwilling to break the magic of the moment.

  
No one could ever accuse Magnus Bane of being plain, but he was modestly dressed this morning, Alec noted. He wondered if Magnus, who could choose any article of clothing he wanted, had picked it based on comfort, or because he knew that Alec appreciated the simplicity? Magnus was snugly fitted into a pair of black trousers that flaunted all the right angles of his body. A blue-grey sweater fitted perfectly to accentuate the cat-like muscling of his arms and coupled with the most perfectly ‘Magnus’ vest…. Posh striping down the front, and a bright crimson back decorated with polka dots. A smattering of necklaces framed the triangle of honey flesh exposed at his neck, and Alec felt his heart beat faster as he imagined pushing the collar back and exposing more flesh.

He ran his tongue along his lips to moisten them and clasped his hands behind his back, banishing the thoughts to return to the task at hand.

“My mother’s back.” Alec announced with a small wince. 

Instantly the atmosphere of the space between them altered. Alec felt his shoulders tense at the same time that Magnus straightened, jaw gone rigid. The gold in his eyes darkened and Alec noted the almost imperceptible reminder of how guarded his boyfriend could be. If he hadn’t spent all morning studying them, he would have missed the subtle change.   
  


“Which means I’ll make myself scarce.” Magnus held up a painted fingernail and rounded on his heel, heading further into the apartment and likely towards a suddenly-needed stiff drink. The mere mention of Alec’s proud, and loudly opinionated mother couldn’t have had a more polarizing effect on the warlock.   
  


Alec followed, committed to the mission. “I have something else in mind…” 

Magnus grunted, and Alec let his eyes drift down to admire the warlock’s backside. The memory of his hands stroking down the warlock’s strong shoulders, tracing the distinct lines of sleek muscles down to his waist, drawing Magnus closer. Alec bit his lip, almost able to taste the remembered kisses. His hands trembled, remembering travelling farther down, gripping Magnus’s hips, his long fingers curling around the warlock’s buttocks. The way Magnus had caught his breath and Alec had felt the sizzle as sparks both literally and figuratively flowed from where Magnus had his hands tangled into Alec’s hair.    
  


Alec swallowed as his jeans got uncomfortably tight.

  
  
_ No distractions,  _ Alec chastised himself. He had to focus and choose his words carefully. “How would you feel about throwing a party?”

Alec barely finished the thought when Magnus spun to face him, the gold flecks back and blazing. “Have you met me?”

Alec could already see the warlock planning. Over the top plans… not appropriate for a Rune Ceremony plans… Maybe hold it at Pandemonium? With seelie music and comfortable couches where one could relax... Or not relax, depending on their mood. Drinks… lots of drink…. Fine wines and exotic cocktails… the perfect setting to let inhibitions go. The perfect setting to begin ‘Round Two’ of last night.    
  


Alec imagined his lover cloaked in the colourful lights of Pandemonium, sweat glistening from his brow. He imagined stroking his chin with a gentle hand, exposing the fine lines of the warlock’s jaw. Leaning down, tasting the sweat and skin. Nibbling the exposed flesh. The hunger for more filling them both with desire that was almost unquenchable. Almost.

  
  
_ Focus, Alec! _

“It is for Max’s Rune Ceremony…” Alec weighed the reaction to each word as he said them, watching the plans dissolve and be replaced by an ever deepening frown. Alec didn’t know anyone could look so beautiful when they frowned.

“I think I’ll pass.” 

Alec knew he was asking Magnus for more than simple tolerance of Maryse. To be intimately involved in the details of such a significant event could have severe repercussions if the event went sideways. Magnus would be indirectly responsible for the night’s success or failure. And if the slightest thing went wrong, Maryse would ensure both would know her displeasure, likely as long as they both drew breath. The thought caused Magnus to head once again in the direction of the brandy.

“Magnus….” Alec reached out to stop him, then hesitated, losing his resolve. How could he make Magnus understand how important this was to him?

The crack in Alec’s voice, the echo of soft need had Magnus turning back to face him again. Magnus already knew family was everything to Alec. How many times had Alec beamed over his youngest brother’s prowess to Magnus? Telling Magnus stories of the times Max had nearly bested him in hand to hand combat, or gotten highest honours in some test designed for much older shadowhunters. Alec loved Max with all the pride a big brother could have. But more than that, Alec knew that if his mother could see Magnus as the man that Alec saw, she would have to love him. Would have to accept the warlock.

“I’m sure I’ll love Max,” Magnus’s voice softened, and Alec was certain that Magnus could see right through him. Despite years of practice, and the fact that Alec’s face was a perfect mask of indifference, Magnus knew how deeply the rejection was cutting. “But Maryse…..” Magnus failed to hide the twitch of his lip at the name, “that woman hates me.”

Alec conceded the point with a nod. 

“That’s sort of the point of the party.” 

Alec was now desperately searching Magnus’s eyes. Hoping to see the gold flecks, and hoping against hope to see the steadfast resolve of the warlock wavering. Magnus was not one who was easily swayed once he set his mind. That fierceness was one of Alec’s favourite qualities about his boyfriend. And, if Alec was being honest with himself, they wouldn’t be standing here if Magnus had less determination and was given to letting Alec’s insecurities dictate the course of their lives.   
  


But Magnus had yet to object further and instead seemed to be waiting for an explanation. Alec took the warlock’s silence as an opportunity, the only opportunity he was likely to get, and one that would be gone if he didn’t seize it.

“It’s so that she can see that this,” Alec gestured between them and felt a warm flush in his cheeks that warmed him all the way to his toes. He corrected himself, “ _ us _ , is not going away.”

The warlock’s expression softened tenfold and a tender smile flitted across his lips. Alec felt his heart pick up a quick, staccato pace. There was definitely more gold in Magnus’s eyes now. 

“You sure about this?” no doubt Magnus was remembering every outrageous, scandalous thing the Lightwood Matron had said about him, and often to him. 

Alec continued studying Magnus’s face. He couldn’t understand how his mother, even with all her prejudices, couldn’t see how incredible Magnus was. Maybe if she got to know him like Alec had she would change her mind.+ If she could see what was under the glamour. This beautiful soul who was somehow both powerful and sensitive. Someone who could summon a demon in one moment, and tenderly care for a newly orphaned warlock child the next. Someone who would fiercely defend people he had never met, and tenderly shelter his lover’s heart. Magnus was everything Alec could ever want in a partner, and many things that Alec had never dared to hope to ask for.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Alec said softly, almost to himself. His dark lashes fluttered closed, hiding the hope in his heart.   
  
  
_ Say yes, say yes, say yes…. _

Magnus considered for an impossibly long moment. Soaking in the Shadowhunter. Alec was wearing the same outfit from yesterday. It wasn’t for lack of options to get him a change of clothes… Alec had declined the offer of a fresh outfit. It might have been mistaken as pride, but Magnus knew the truth. It was the only thing Alec could willingly do to remind himself of what they had shared the night before without drawing unwelcome attention from his fellow shadowhunters. 

If Alec was going to be comfortable openly broadcasting their relationship, he needed all the support he could get… and whilst Maryse certainly wasn’t going to be celebrating their union from Alicante’s rooftops, if she could merely despise it less it would make a world of difference in helping Alec find the courage to wear more than yesterday’s outfit in the presence of his peers. Magnus’s eyebrows cocked. Maybe a fine necklace would be a nice token of what they shared? Or an earring? Something with sapphire stones… made from silver… 

Magnus’s smile warmed. He stepped in close enough that Alec was certain Magnus must hear his heart thundering in his chest. Alec’s breath caught. He swallowed, suddenly torn between wanting to wait for the answer to his plea and wondering what would happen if he pulled Magnus into him at that moment. The faint smell of jasmine lingered between them. His knuckles whitened as he forcibly restrained himself from acting on his impulses.

“Then I better get to work,” Magnus touched his hand to Alec’s chest, tapping lightly as if he might reset the rhythm of his lover’s heart. Then he turned towards the study, the brandy forgotten for the moment.

Alec let out a sigh as he heard the sound of one of the many leather clad books finding its way into Magnus’s hand, although even he didn’t know if it was a release of relief or pent up frustration. 

“Magnus?” Alec called softly after him.

The warlock in question returned to stand in the doorway, an open book of Venetian cuisine in his hand. He looked at Alec quizzically. 

Alec’s eyes trailed over every inch of him. Taking in Magnus. The gold eyes sparkled and Alec wondered if the warlock was doing it on purpose or if it was a byproduct of the coy smile that had overtaken his lover’s face. The triangle of flesh at the nape of his neck seemed to be inviting Alec to lavish it with affection. Alec could see his chest heaving just slightly, and the hand holding the book seemed to waver. 

Alec’s breath came out a whisper, “Come here…”

Then their lips were crushing together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This is my first fanfic in almost 10 years XD.... hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments and feedback.


End file.
